My Adorable Slave
by sweetwind88
Summary: Ketika Sehun melihat teman masa kecilnya menjadi korban human trafficking, tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya kecuali terlibat didunia itu./Hunhan/yaoi/bxb/hurt/violence/comfort/
**My Adorable Slave**

Author: sweetwind88

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Donghae, Tao

Rate: M

Genre: Hurt, Violence, comfort

Warn: Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo(s)

* * *

Characters are not mine, only the story.

* * *

Saat mereka berusia 12 dan 8 tahun.

Anak yang lebih tua bernama Xiao Lu Han, dia memiliki rambut coklat kehitaman, mata coklat jernih, kulit putih mulus, selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Banyak orang mengira dia adalah anak pererempuan karena kecantikannya, dia akan menendang setiap orang yang menyebutnya cantik.

Anak kedua adalah Oh Sehun, rambutnya hitam, dengan mata coklat tua, kulit putih pucat. Sangat terkenal dengan poker facenya. Dia lebih tenang dan pendiam dari pada Luhan.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kuliah. Orang tua Luhan memiliki perusahaan telekomunikasi (Deer Corp), sedangkan orang tua Sehun memiliki perusahaan gadget (Wind Corp). Kedua perusahaan besar di Korea ini sering bekerja sama.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Suatu hari, ayah Luhan berencana pindah ke China untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya di sana. Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja protes dengan rencana ini, mereka tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan kehendak orang tua Luhan. Mereka berjanji akan terus berhubungan walaupun jarak Seoul-Beijing jauh.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Saat di China, ayah Luhan bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan, dia mengetahui kalau perusahaan yang diajak kerja sama bertujuan untuk menghancurkan China dan menyebar ke negara-negara maju termasuk Korea. Dengan mengambil alih sistem telekomunikasi mereka. Perusahaan itu bernama " **Infinity Corp** "

Ayah Luhan segera pulang dan mendownload data itu dan pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, dia menduplikasinya ke dalam dua flashdisk, satu disimpan di brankas biasa, dan satu lagi disimpan di sebuah brankas penyimpanan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Oh. Brankas itu memiliki kode akses, bentuknya seperti microwave biasa, orang akan mengira itu microwave.

Dia menyuruh istrinya untuk segera bersiap pergi kembali ke Korea. Tapi sayangnya teroris itu sudah mengetahui kalau data rahasia mereka diketahui oleh ayah Luhan. Akhirnya, mereka memerintahkan pembunuh bayaran untuk segera membantai keluarga Xiao.

"Luhan, apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari sini oke?" Kata ayah Luhan panik dan memasukkan Luhan ke dalam lemari pakaian. "Apapu yang kau dengar, apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar...kalau ayah dan ibumu tidak kembali. Pergilah ke polisi dan hubungi keluarga Oh. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, ingatlah satu kata ' _DEERWIND_ ', apa kau mengerti Luhan?"

"A-ayah, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya usianya masih 12 tahun, suaranya gemetar. Dia tau hal buruk akan terjadi. "Kenapa kalian tidak akan kembali?"

Tuan Xiao meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu anak semata wayangnya dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Luhan, apapun yang terjadi ingatlah ' _DEERWIND_ ' kau paham? ' _DEERWIND_ ' jangan lupa. Katakan!" Tuan Xiao memerintahkan anaknya untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

"Ayah.."

"Katakan Luhan, katakan terus. Pastikan kau mengingatnya." Dia memerintahkannya lagi.

".. _D-DEERWIND...DEERWIND.._ " Luhan masih gugup.

"Benar, _DEERWIND_..ayo kita ucapkan bersama-sama. _DEERWIND_.."

" _DEERWIND..DEERWIND.._ " Luhan dan ayahnya mengucapkannya bersamaan. Selang dua menit setelah Tuan Xiao memaksa anaknya mengucapkan itu, ibu Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Mereka disini." Katanya.

Tuan Xiao tersenyum, istrinya mengusap kepala anaknya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Mereka larut dalam pelukan itu.

"Luhan, kami menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu." Ibu Luhan berkata dan mencium pipinya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, untuk terakhir kalinya mereka tersenyum sebelum mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu lemari.

Sejak saat itu Luhan tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya lagi.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Waktu berlalu, 12 tahun kemudian.

Bertahun tahun telah berlalu sejak tragedi keluarga Xiao, polisi sudah lama mencari siapa yang menjadi dalang dari pembunuhan keluarga pengusaha itu. Tentu saja **Infinity Corp** menutupi kasus itu, mereka bisa bermain rapi. Polisi mulai menyerah mencari anaknya yang hilang.

Dua orang sahabat yang kini mulai dewasa, lupa akan janji mereka waktu itu.

.

0o0

.

Sehun sekarang berumur 20 tahun, dia masih tinggal di Korea dan magang di perusahaan ayahnya karena dia masih kuliah. Sekarang ini Wind Corp dipimpin oleh kakak Sehun (Oh Dong Hae) yang jarak usianya bene 8 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Dan perusahaan keluarga Xiao diambil alih oleh ayah Sehun sampai mereka menemukan Luhan lagi. Kalaupun itu mungkin.

.

0o0

.

Sementara Luhan, dia ditawan oleh **Infinity Corp** sejak pembunuhan orang tuanya waktu itu. Dia diintrogasi mengenai apa yang diketahui mengenai rahasia **Infinity Corp**. Tapi ternyata dia tidak mengetahui apapun. Setelah 4 tahun lamanya, perusahaan itu bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Luhan. Mereka bisa saja membunuhnya dan membuat seolah bunuh diri, atau membuatnya bekerja untuk perusahaan itu, atau menyekap Luhan seumur hidupnya, atau bisa menjualnya. Tidak banyak orang tahu kalau di dunia ini masih ada ' _Human Trafficking_ '.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjual Luhan ke agensi Human Trafficking dengan pertimbangan, tidak ada ayah yang membebankan rahasia sebesar itu pada anaknya yang masih berusia 12 tahun waktu itu. Pihak human trafficking memutuskan untuk memisahkan Luhan dari korban yang lain karena kecantikannya. Luhan 'dilatih' dan dicuci otaknya untuk membuatnya depresi, menghilangkan kepribadiannya dan semua yang dia ketahui mengenai masa lalunya. Luhan menolak, dia selalu memberontak. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun akhirnya dia menyerah.

Luhan tidak lagi polos.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Sehun's POV**

Hari ini aku tidak senang. Kenapa? Karena ayah dan ibuku memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar kota. Mereka bilang kalau rumah ini adalah milikku, karena dekat dengan kampus. Sementara Donghae yang harusnya hidup mandiri (tinggal di apartemennya sendiri) malah tinggal bersamaku. Kadang dia membawa teman-temannya yang aneh (kalian mengerti seperti apa keanehan member suju yang lain kan?). dia selalu beralasan kalau apartemennya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya dan dia berhak tinggal di sini karena kamarnya masih ada di sini.

Aku mendengar HP ku berbunyi.

"Yobuseo?"

"Hey, Sehun, kau di rumah?" –Kai, salah satu temanku.

"Yeah, kenapa?"

"Kami akan mengadakan pesta, kau mau ikut?" –Dia berkata.

"Huft, bukankah ini pesta ke 10 yang kau adakan bulan ini?" Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dia selalu berpesta.

"Pft, Memangnya kenapa? Kita punya waktu luang, dan uang untuk dihabiskan." –Kai

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membuang waktu dan energi untuk hal yang tidak ada gunanya.

"Ayolah, aku sudah bilang pada yang lain. Aku jamin ini akan menyenangkan." –Kai

"Hmm"

"Oke, aku anggap kau setuju." –Kai

"Hey, aku tidak pernah mengatak-"

"Bagus, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau harus siap, kalau tidak aku akan menyeretmu keluar tidak peduli apapun yang kau pakai." Kata Kai dan langsung memutus telfon sebelum aku sempat membantah lagi.

Huffffttttttt...

30 detik kemudian ada yang membunyikan bel. Siapa kiranya. Aku berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintunya.

"Heyyyyy! Ayo cepat kita pergi." –Kai. Aku terkejut.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tadi baru saja menelfonku. Kenapa kau sudah sampai disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Hehe, sebenarnya saat aku menelfonmu tadi aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Sebelum kau berubah pikiran maka aku ke sini." Kata Kai cengengesan.

"Dasar orang aneh. Aku tadi tidak bilang kalau aku setuju." Aku beralasan lagi.

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut. Cepat ganti baju. Apa mau aku yang gantikan?" –Kata Kai menggodaku. Dia tahu kalau aku gay.

Aku tahu kalau aku gay sejak sekolah menengah, tidak ada satu wanitapun yang bisa membuatku 'bangun'. Tapi sejauh ini aku belum pernah menemukan laki-laki yang menarik hatiku. Jadi intinya, dari kecil sampai sekarang ini aku belum pernah pacaran/berhubungan seks.

"Hey, jangan diam saja. Lekas ganti baju." –Kai. Aku mendengus dan ganti baju. Setelah selesai, dia segera menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar. Mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil, di dalam ada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Hm, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa ikut?" aku bertanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan satansoonya. "Sama denganmu." Kyungsoo berkata.

Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk berjamaah. Jadi mereka juga dipaksa oleh Kai. Kami berempat (Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo) adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Sementara Baekhyun, kami bertemu dengannya saat kuliah. Chanyeol yang mengenalkannya. Ku rasa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Dan Kai? Dia sejak kecil suka dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Huh, pussy bear.

(Haha, segerombolan gay sedang hang out bersama)

"Jadi..kemana kali ini kau akan membawa kami Kai?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Dia tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya. "Kalian akan menyukainya."

"Jangan bilang kau mau membawa kami ke 'gay bar' lagi." Kyungsoo berkata.

"Oh, bukan-bukan. Bukan 'gay bar'..." Jawab Kai, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. "Tapi 'Gay Strip Bar'" Kata Kai lagi dan tertawa.

Semuanya menghela nafas panjang. "Haruskah aku pukul kepala mesumnya ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tega sekali Hyung." Kata Kai memasang muka memelas.

Aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela mobil. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

.

.

0o0

.

.

Kita benar-benar pergi ke 'Gay Strip Bar'. Kai berlari ke dalam seolah tempat itu adalah oasis di tengah padang pasir, atau seperti anak kecil yang masuk ke toko permen.

Awalnya kami tidak mau masuk, tapi dia mengancam akan memberitahu fangirls kami bahwa kami akan menikahi mereka semua. Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Setelah mengerahkan seluruh death glare kami kepadanya, akhirnya kami masuk. Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk tetap diluar, namun akhirnya dibawa paksa oleh Kai dengan menggendongnya di pundak. Kami bertiga tertawa.

Kalau misalnya aku tiba-tiba menjadi straight, maka alasan satu-satunya adalah agar aku tidak diajak ke tempat-tempat semacam ini. Ini benar-benar merendahkan martabat keluarga Oh.

Baru 10 menit di dalam, aku sangat tidak tertarik dan hanya melihat ke lantai, atau sesekali bermain dengan iPhone ku. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan mereka yang sangat haus akan perhatian, pamer tubuh, dan menjualnya. Aku memutuskan untuk minum, bukan minuman beralkohol tentunya.

Aku masih ingat saat Kai memaksaku minum sampai aku mabuk, kemudian ada seorang pria yang menggodaku. Pria itu berakhir dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya karena ku benturkan di meja.

Satu jam kemudian Kai mabuk berat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengantarnya pulang. Dia membiarkan aku dan Chanyeol disini dan menyuruh kami untuk mencari jalan pulang sendiri.

"Apa kau menemukan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia melihat sekeliling.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang menarik." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mungkin kau harus kembali ke jalan lurus dan menikahi fangirls mu." Chanyeol berkata dan meneguk minumannya.

"Jangan harap."

Chanyeol tertawa senang dan menutup matanya. "Selama ini kau belum menemukan yang menarik bagimu, entah itu laki-laki atau penempuan. Jangan-jangan kau tidak punya gairah seks sama sekali."

"Ha-ha-ha, itu lucu." Aku tertawa garing. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok pria yang mendekati kami.

"Hallo, kalian mencari kesenangan?" dia berkata

"Maaf, tidak tertarik." Aku berkata dengan poker face.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, kurasa kalian salah paham." Katanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau bertanya pada pria yang ke sini apakah dia mencari kesenangan atau tidak. Itu sama saja dengan menggoda." –Chanyeol

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kris—"

"Aku tahu kau, kita satu jurusan. Kau lupa huh?" Kataku.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun mengenalku.." Kris berkata lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku bertanya.

Pria itu berdeham, "Ahm, aku tahu sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau 'inginkan'."

Aku mengernyitkan alis dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol, dia mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Kris ucapkan.

"Lalu?"

Dia tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kertas, sepertinya ini undangan atau tiket dengan nomor tempat duduk mungkin. Ada inisial SA di pojok kanannya.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia, hanya untuk anggota atau tamu undangan. Well, aku mengundangmu." Katanya.

"Disini tertulis kalau kau bisa mengajak seorang." Kataku

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang sendirian kau bisa mengajak seseorang. Chanyeol mungkin. Acaranya sabtu malam, di sini setelah jam 11 malam, pastikan kau masuk lewat pintu belakang dan tunjukkan undangan ini.." Kris berkata dan berjalan pergi.

"Ah, jangan lupa isi dompetmu tebal-tebal. Aku yakin kau akan membutuhkannya." Dia berbalik dan pergi.

Aku menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang merebut undangan itu, melihatnya dengan seksama. Kemudian dia melihat ke arahku.

"Menurutmu ini apa?" aku bertanya.

"Aku curiga mengenai hal ini, ini sangat misterius, sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya terjadi." Kata Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi tetap saja aku penasaran.." imbuhnya

"Aku juga.."

"Haruskah kita pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran kita, sebaiknya kita datang. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang buruk atau tidak semestinya, kita langsung pergi saja." Aku berkata. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Oke.." –Chanyeol.

Aku segera menyuruh supirku untuk menjemput kami dan mengantar Chanyeol pulang.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Waktu berlalu ~ Hari Sabtu

Aku dan Chanyeol memberi tahu Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun bakwa kami akan kembali ke bar itu lagi, tentu saja awalnya mereka bertanya apa akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang menarik dan lain-lain.

Membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk menjelaskan pada mereka sampai paham. Aku meminta mereka untuk membantu kami, jika kami tidak kembali atau menghubungi mereka dalam beberapa jam, mereka harus mecari kami dan memanggil polisi.

Mereka mengangguk paham dan menyuruh kami untuk berhati-hati, terutama Baekhyun. Aku dan Chanyeol datang lagi ke bar itu, kami mengikuti instruksi Kris, aku hanya membawa buku cek. Kami masuk lewat belakang dan menunjukkan undangan yang kami bawa. Salah satu penjaga mengantar kami ke dalam sebuah aula di semi basement.

Sudah banya orang berkumpul. Semuanya laki-laki, umur mereka beragam, dan membawa sebuah koper besar. Aku melihat salah seorang ada yang membuka kopernya, demi apa! Koper itu berisi uang, banyak sekali uang.

"Buat apa uang sebanyak itu?" aku berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu, perasaanku semakin tidak enak." Katanya yang juga berbisik. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak duduk dan hanya berdiri di pojokan ruangan. Kami melihat ke atas panggung, dimana lampu sorot diarahkan ke sana. Pembawa acara berdiri di atas panggung. Tamu yang datang ada yang duduk, dan ada pula yang berdiri seperti kami.

Kemudian aku melihat ada seseorang yang ditarik keluar dari belakang tirai...dia terlihat seperti...laki-laki?

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang memiliki ekspresi sama sepertiku. Bingung.

Dan lagi...lelaki itu telanjang, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dia hanya mengenakan collar neck (kalung berbentuk ikat pinggang, masih belum jelas? kayak kalung yang dipake sama anjing lah) dan borgol di kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat seperti tawanan, atau budak.

Aku semakin bingung lagi saat tamu-tamu undangan tadi menyebutkan nominal uang. Berurutan dari kecil ke besar.

Mataku melebar seolah tak percaya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga baru menyadari itu. Lelaki itu, tempat ini, semua orang ini, dan uang.

Ini adalah Human Trafficking.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Aku benar-benar shock, aku tidak bergerak, tidak berkedip, dan ku rasa lupa caranya untuk bernafas spontan. Aku tersadar oleh suara orang-orang yang menyebutkan nominal lagi.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku tahu, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Kata Chanyeol, aku mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini. Sebelum ada masalah." Chanyeol berkata.

Seorang pria diseret keluar lagi. Keadaannya sama dengan yang pertama, telanjang dan terikat. Tatapannya kosong, dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik, ku rasa dia diberi obat pelumpuh otot atau semacamnya di area pinggang kebawah, sehingga dia tidak mampu berdiri.

Aku merasa iba pada mereka semua. Siapa yang menyangka mereka akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku ada di posisi mereka.

Kemudian aku menoleh ke Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu respon dariku. Aku mengangguk. "Yeah, ayo."

Saat kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun banyak orang berkerumun, membuat kami tidak bisa lewat. Bahkan didesak lebih maju dari posisi kami sebelumnya.

Aku tidak pernah didesak seperti ini, akhirnya aku dah Chanyeol memilih untuk menepi ke tembok lagi. Mereka semua menawar dengan harga yang tinggi.

"Ini buruk Sehun." –Chanyeol

"Bukankah dari awal ini memang buruk?" aku bertanya, tentunya tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kita terjebak, kerumunan itu terlalu padat, dan aku tidak melihat ada pintu keluar lain." Kata Chanyeol.

Aku menghela nafas, berpikir dan mencari jalan keluar lain. "Ayo, kita memutar kedepan dan lewat sisi sebelah sana. Sepertinya lebih lengang." Aku berkata dan menunjuk seberang. Dia mengangguk.

Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan ke depan. Di atas panggung ada lima orang pria seusiaku diseret keluar. Semuanya langsung menyebutkan nominal lagi. Usia para 'Owner/Master' ini sekitar 20-50 tahun. Aku merinding, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka semua lebih mesum dari Kai, yang tadinya ku pikir paling mesum didunia.

"Hey, jalan keluar!" Aku berkata pada Chanyeol. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya.." –Chanyeol

Saat mendekati pintu keluar, perhatianku teralihkan oleh suara pembawa acara tadi.

"TUAN-TUAN, SAYA MEMINTA PERHATIAN KALIAN SEMUA. SEKARANG ADALAH AKHIR DARI LELANG KITA HARI INI. KEPADA PARA PEMBELI YANG BELUM MENDAPATKAN YANG DIINGINKAN, SAYA JAMIN YANG SATU INI PASTI COCOK. INI ADALAH MERCHANDISE PALING BERHARGA MALAM INI, PALING EYE CATCHING. PEMUDA INI."

Aku melihat ke atas panggung, pria terakhir diseret keluar, semua lampu diarahkan kepadanya. Seperti yang lain, dia juga telanjang dan diikat.

Aku terkejut, mataku terbelalak, bibirku terasa kering, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku terpaku oleh berlian terakhir yang dimaksud.

Dia memiliki rambut coklat kehitaman, mata coklat jernih, kulit putih mulus dengan abs, bahkan area bawahnya tidak buruk sama sekali...Mengagumkan..

Love at the first sight? Maybe..

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Duniaku baru saja dialihkan oleh seorang pria yang menjadi korban human trafficking?

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak bisa mengelak, dia benar-benar...aarrggghhhh...

Aku mulai panik. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk punggungku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ku lihat. Kemudian sepertinya aku merasakan matanya terbelalak saat melihat pada pemuda cantik di atas panggung itu. Sepertinya dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Apakah dia...?" dia bertanya, aku mengerutkan alisku lagi.

"Kau...kenal dia?" aku bertanya balik.

Dia menatapku serius.

"Kau tidak kenal?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Aku menjadi semakin bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Mata Chanyeol lebih terbelalak lagi saat mendengar semua orang berebut nominal untuk pria itu. Aku melihat sekeliling, semua tamu yang ada disini dibuat kagum hanya dengan menatap pria itu. Aku semakin merinding.

"Pemuda itu..aku mengenalinya. Dia pernah tinggal di sekitar sini. Bukankah dia satu apartemen denganmu?' –Chanyeol berkata dan menepuk nepuk-nepuk pundakku.

Aku mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tidak pernah menge-"

Tiba-tiba kilasan memori datang seperti bom atom yang dijatuhkan. Saat aku berusia 8 tahun. Ingatan itu seolah seperti penggalan film. Aku ditaman bersama seorang anak laki-laki, tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku di dalam apartemen bersama dia lagi, tapi aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat wajahnya?

"Tunggu..aku rasa aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi ini sangat tidak jelas..." Aku dibuat bingung oleh ingatanku sendiri.

"Sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu...dia lebih dewasa sekarang, tapi aku mengenalinya. Ini aneh, tapi aku bisa mengingatnya. Bukankah dia anak yang selalu bermain bersamamu di taman dan sepulang sekolah? Aku ingat kau memanggilnya 'hyung' karena memang dia lebih tua darimu." Kata Chanyeol

"Aku tahu dia...lalu..apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seperti ini?" Aku bertanya. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu?" dia bertanya.

"Misalnya?" aku bertanya lagi.

"TAWARAN TERAKHIR 99 JUTA WON UNTUK PRIA INI...KALAU TIDAK ADA, KITA HITUNG MUNDUR.."

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"TIGA"

Aku masih semakin panik.

"DUA..."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak "100 Juta Won!"

Semua mata tertuju padaku sebelum aku menyadari apa yang sudah ku lakukan.

"TERJUAL! PADA PRIA DI SEBELAH SANA DENGAN HARGA 100 JUTA."

"C-chanyeol..apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Selamat, kurasa kau baru saja membeli budak."

Aku merasa pusing, seolah dunia berputar. "Aku takut kau akan mengucapkan itu." gumamku.

"KEPADA TUAN-TUAN YANG SUDAH MEMENANGKAN LELANG TADI SILAKAH IKUTI SAYA KEBELAKANG UNTUK MEMBAYAR DAN MENDAPATKAN PROPERTI ANDA"

Saat aku mendengar itu, aku tersadar lagi. 'Pembayaran?'...'Properti?'...Arrrgggghhhhh, aku sudah menjadi kriminal di pasar gelap.

Kris sialan, dia sudah menawariku untuk datang ke sini. dan Chanyeol, dia juga ikut-ikutan membuatku penasaran. Huft...tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Aku mengikuti pembawa acara tadi ke belakang, menuliskan cek untuk membayar lelaki yang sudah ku beli tadi. Mereka menyeret pemuda itu dari balik tirai, aku bisa melihat detail tubuhnya. Rasanya jantungku mau copot saat melihat cukup banyak lebam dan luka goresan di tubuhnya. Sepertinya karena dia berusaha melarikan diri atau semacamnya.

Dia masih menutup matanya.

"Apakah dia punya pakaian?" Aku bertanya dengan tegas.

Orang dengan masker yang menyeretnya tadi pergi ke dalam untuk mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa menutupi tubuh pria ini. Pria bermasker itu kembali membawa selimut. Dengan cepat aku berjongkok dan membalut tubuhnya, supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya telanjang lagi. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku.

Aku mengusap rambutnya yang menutupi matanya, untuk melihat wajah pria ini lebih jelas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 12 tahun aku menyebutkan namanya...

"Luhan".

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **/Flash Back/**

 **Luhan's POV**

Aku merasakan waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu. Aku tidak mengenal tanggal, hari, ataupun tahun, karena mereka selalu mengurungku di dalam ruangan yang gelap atau menutup mataku. Tapi aku masih ingat. Bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, aku masih ingat.

Saat aku masih kecil aku menyaksikan orang tuaku dibunuh. Tentu saja ingatan itu tidak terlalu jelas, aku hanya mengingat siluet mereka dan darah yang menyiprat ke dinding. Kejadian itu sangat traumatis. Semua orang yang aku sayangi menghilang. Ayahku, ibuku, atau siapapun yang ada di masalaluku, sangat sulit bahkan tidak mungkin untuk mengingat mereka.

Waktu itu berulang kali aku mencoba melarikan diri, semua cara sudah ku coba. Namun hasilnya nihil, dan aku berakhir babak belur karena pukulan orang-orang ini. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai hukuman. Mereka memberiku pertanyaan yang aku tidak tahu sama sekali jawabannya. Saat mereka pikir aku berbohong atau tidak percaya pada apa yang aku katakan, mereka akan menyiksaku lebih berat.

Aku sudah menyingkirkan semua ingatanku. Semua yang membuatku merasakan sakit di masa lalu. Semua yang mengingatkanku tentang rasa sakit itu. Fakta bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi. Aku sendirian.

Setelah beberapa tahun, aku tidak yakin berapa lama, mereka mengirimku ke tempat lain, tempat dimana aku sekarang berada. Orang-orang disini pun sama, selalu menyakitiku baik secara fisik ataupun mental. Aku benar-benar merasa di titik akhir. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Awalnya aku melawan, aku melawan mereka sekuat yang aku bisa. Pernah satu kali aku melukai salah satu dari mereka hingga mematahkan beberapa tulangnya. Aku sangat senang dan menganggapnya sebagai reward. Tentu saja mereka menyiksaku lebih keji setelah itu.

Mereka akan mengikat tangan dan kakiku, menyumpal mulutku atau menutup mataku hingga aku tidak bisa melawan lagi. Mereka bahkan memberiku obat, aku tidak tahu obat apa itu, tapi efeknya adalah aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku selama beberapa jam.

Walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah menyerah, aku selalu melawan. Aku tidak membiarkan mereka merusak jati diriku, meski sebenarnya aku tidak tahu seperti apa aku sebenarnya, waktu itu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, dan usiaku semakin bertambah, sangat sulit bagiku untuk tetap bertahan.

Entah apa sebabnya, tapi semakin sulit untuk menolak semua perlakuan mereka padaku. Aku mulai tidak melawan seintens dulu lagi. Aku mulai merasa semua yang ku lakukan sia-sia. Meskipun aku masih diikat, dan mereka masih menyuntikkan obat itu. Aku masih mengingat suara orang yang selalu menyuruhku untuk patuh dan memperlakukanku seperti objek 'mainan', yang menghantui setiap mimpi dalam tidurku, dan membuatku sangat tersiksa.

Mereka selalu menempatkanku di tempat tidur, tanganku terikat di atas kepalaku, menutup rapat mataku. Mereka tidak perlu mengikat kakiku karena aku tidak menendang 'master' lagi, sepertinya mereka senang. Aku tidak diijinkan mengenakanapapun, dengan kata lain aku selalu telanjang.

Kepekaan alat indraku yang lain semakin meningkat, ini karena mereka selalu menutup mataku. Aku sudah seperti orang buta.

Aku sempat lupa dengan namaku, karena mereka selalu memanggil 'slave' atau 'pet'. Dan aku tidak diijinkan memanggil mereka dengan nama apapun kecuali 'master'.

Saat aku tidak memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu, atau aku memanggil dengan umpatan, mereka selalu memukuli atau mencambukku di area tubuh yang berbeda sehingga aku tidak bisa menangkisnya.

Mereka tidak pernah memberiku makan dengan layak, hanya cukup untuk membuatku tetap hidup sehingga mereka lebih mudah menyiksaku karena tidak memiliki energi lebih untuk melawan. Makanan yang cukup juga membuatku tidak menghasilkan banyak 'sampah' pencernaan.

Aku pernah berjalan di sekitar ruangan, aku bisa meraba ada meja dan kursi di sebelah tempat tidur, tapi tidak ada jendela dan pintunya selalu dikunci dari luar.

Ada juga kamar mandi dimana aku selalu dibawa untuk membersihkan diriku, atau membuang apa yang seharusnya dibuang. Orang yang membawaku ke kamar mandi bukan orang yang sama dengan orang yang biasanya menyiksaku. Aku bisa mengatakannya karena ada perbedaan dalam caranya menyentuhku dan berbicara kepadaku.

Orang itu adalah satu-satunya alasan aku masih mengingat namaku sampai sekarang. Cukup aneh memang, karena aku yakin aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Dia akan selalu memberitahu tentang diriku, hal-hal yang ku lupakan sejak aku dibawa ke tempat ini sejak 8 tahun yang lalu ditambah sekitar 4 tahun saat aku berpisah dengan orang tuaku, berarti umurku sekarang sekitar 24 tahun.

Dia tidak seperti yang lain, dia berbeda. Dia membuatku merasa lebih 'manusia'.

Dia selalu memanggilku dengan namaku. Saat dia hanya bersamaku, dia akan berlaku baik padaku dan melepaskan ikatanku untuk beberapa saat, tentu saja dia tidak membuka penutup mataku karena itu berbahaya baginya. Dia bahkan memberikanku makanan yang layak. Aku sangat senang saat dia membawakan samgyeupsal.

Dia juga 'menyentuhku' beberapa kali, aku tidak pernah melawan saat dia melakukannya. Tidak seperti aku melawan orang yang biasanya dipanggil 'master' itu hingga aku menyerah karena pengaruh obat. Dia sangat berbeda, aku cukup menikmati saat dia melakukan 'itu' padaku.

Sebenarnya dia tidak memaksaku seperti yang 'master' lakukan. Bagiku ini hanya sebuah kesepakatan sebagai ungkapan terimakasihku karena kebaikannya. Aku tahu ini memang salah, aku merasa seperti pelacur sekarang. Tapi aku lebih memilih kebaikkannya dari pada hukuman yang selalu aku terima dari 'master'. Walaupun kebaikan itu palsu dan tidak sepantasnya dipercaya.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa namanya, karena itu tentu sangat riskan baginya. Aku memanggilnya "Galaxy".

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Orang yang disebut 'Galaxy' oleh Luhan tadi masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun seperti biasanya. Dia langsung bisa memandang Luhan, karena memang ruangannya cukup terang dengan cahaya lampu berwarna kuning keemasan. Dia masih terikat dan matanya tertutup, dia juga tidak mengenakan apapun saat terikat, sehingga 'master' dapat mengakses seluruh tubuhnya tanpa halangan sedikitpun.

Sebelumnya Galaxy tidak pernah perduli dengan orang-orang ini, mereka datang dan pergi karena untuk dijual ke master yang untuk beberapa alasan Galaxy cukup peduli dengan Luhan, dia tidak sama dengan yang lain. Dia seharusnya tidak terjebak dalam dunia kelam seperti ini.

Apa yang membuat Luhan berbeda? Apa karena parasnya? Tentu saja Luhan sangat menarik, dia terbilang sangat cantik untuk seorang namja. Atau karena semangatnya? Luhan tidak pernah menyerah dan bertahan cukup lama.

Mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya selama Galaxy bekerja di sini, tidak ada budak yang bisa menyakiti master. Luhan pernah satu kali menendang rahang master dengan kakinya sampai berdarah. Itu membuat Galaxy tersadar bahwa master juga manusia biasa.

Galaxy pernah di posisi Luhan. Dia dulunya adalah seorang budak. Dia dilatih dan digunakan untuk 'mainan' yang paling disukai master. Oleh karenanya sekarang dia dijadikan pekerja yang selalu mematuhi apapun yang master perintahkan.

Alasan yang paling tepat bagi Galaxy adalah karena dia pernah merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Tapi dulu dia tidak punya keberanian untuk memberontak seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Ini seolah memicu dirinya untuk membantu Luhan dan memberikan informasi apapun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat Luhan tidak pernah dicuci otaknya oleh master.

Galaxy tahu suatu saat nanti akan tiba waktunya Luhan untuk dijual ke master yang baru. dan misinya sekarang adalah membuat Luhan mampu menghadapi mereka dan mengetahui bagaimana cara bertahan di dunia ini.

Sebenarnya Galaxy juga menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi miliknya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena sekali dia dijual ke master yang baru, dia tidak akan pernah mendengar atau melihat Luhan lagi.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Galaxy berjalan ke meja di samping tempat tidur Luhan, meletakkan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang dia beli kemudian mendekati Luhan yang tidak bergerak atau berkata apapun sejak dia masuk tadi (karena Luhan tidak tahu kemungkinan siapa yang masuk ke dalam). Galaxy meletakkan tangannya di pipi Luhan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, memberitahu bahwa yang masuk bukan mereka.

"Luhan.." Galaxy memanggilnya, dan dia tersenyum.

"Galaxy, senang kau kemari."

Galaxy mengusap rambut Luhan dengan tangannya. Luhan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum dia tersenyum senang. "Apa ini samgyeupsal?"

"Ya, sepertinya indra penciumanmu meningkat."

Luhan tertawa. "Itu karena mataku ditutup selama sekitar 8 tahun ku rasa." Kata Luhan.

Galaxy membuka kantung plastiknya dan mengeluarkan makanan kesukaan Luhan itu. Dia melepaskan ikatan Luhan sehingga dia bisa makan dengan leluasa.

"Gomawo ne.." Kata Luhan dan mulai makan.

"Jangan khawatir, tapi pastikan kau tidak memberitahu siapapun, atau kita berdua akan celaka."

Luhan mengangguk, dan galaxy mengusap rambutnya lagi.

Saat Luhan selesai dengan makanannya, Galaxy memasukkan bungkusnya ke dalam kantung plastik lagi. Kemudian dia menatap Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan bertanya "Apa aku memang benar-benar good looking atau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Galaxy?"

Galaxy agak terkejut karena Luhan tahu kalau dia sedang memperhatikannya. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin ke wajah Luhan secepat yang dia bisa. Kalau Luhan bisa melihat, mungkin sekarang dia akan mundur karena Galaxy terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Galaxy? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Dan Galaxy kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Luhan, aku mempunyai kabar buruk." Kata Galaxy, dan Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia berpikir apa hal yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Kematian sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari pada menjadi budak seperti ini.

"Akan ada bursa penjualan lagi malam ini. Dan master akan menjualmu." Kata Galaxy.

Luhan terkejut, dia akan dijual? Bagaimana kalau master yang baru berlaku lebih buruk? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar disiksa sampai akhir hidupnya? Berada di sini adalah siksaan, tapi karena Galaxy, siksaan ini tidak begitu terasa. Di tempat yang baru tidak akan ada Galaxy yang membantunya.

"M-malam ini? Setelah 8 tahun dia mengurungku disini, sekarang dia tiba-tiba menyingkirkanku?" Luhan bertanya, dia terlihat panik.

Galaxy menenangkannya dan mengelus rambutnya. "Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus. Untuk sekali ini kau memiliki kesempatan pergi dari tempat biadab ini. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi Luhan."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Luhan.

Galaxy menghela nafas pelan. "Kau akan di jual ke master baru, dan kau masih mengkhawatirkanku? Padahal aku sama saja dengan mereka yang memanfaatkanmu."

"Walaupun kau juga memanfaatkanku, tapi setidaknya kau memperlakukanku lebih manusiawi dari pada master yang selalu menyuntikkan obat entah apa itu padaku, atau memukulku seperti yang lainnya." Luhan mengambil nafas. "Lalu, bagaimana jika masterku yang baru lebih menyeramkan dari yang sekarang? Aku yakin aku tidak bisa menerima kekerasan seksual lebih dari ini."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya..Aku akan memastikan kau tidak ada di tempat yang tidak pantas. Orang yang akan membelimu adalah orang yang akan menghargaimu dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Kata Galaxy.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?"

Galaxy tertawa, "Percayalah padaku Luhan, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian Galaxy menyuruhnya kembali ke posisi semula dan memasang ikatannya lagi. Saat Galaxy hampir pergi, Luhan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, bisakah aku melihat wajahmu sekali saja?" pinta Luhan.

Galaxy menghela nafas. "Tidak Luhan, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Luhan mengangguk, sebenarnya dia sangat kecewa karena tidak dapat melihat seperti apa wajah penyelamatnya ini.

"Baiklah.."

"Bagus, sekarang dengarkan aku. Mereka akan masuk dan menyeretmu keluar dari ruangan ini, menyuntikmu dengan obat dan memaksamu masuk ke dalam mobil." Kata Galaxy dan Luhan mengangguk. "Beberapa waktu kemudian kau akan tiba di tempat lelang dan orang itu akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat tidak baik. Aku punya rencana ingat? Aku mohon jangan panik dan jangan melawan mereka, atau kau akan terluka. Ikuti saja apa yang mereka minta. Kau paham Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Good." Kata Galaxy dan mencium kening Luhan sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Benar saja, satu jam kemudian semua yang dikatakan Galaxy terjadi.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Setelah Galaxy meninggalkan kamar Luhan, dia kembali ke ruangannya untuk mempersiapkan lelang budak nanti malam. Tiba-tiba orang yang disebut 'master' masuk ke ruangannya. Galaxy menghentikan apa yang dia kerjakan dan membungkuk ke arah Master.

"M-master, Anda tidak perlu datang kemari. Aku bisa ke ruangan Anda kalau Anda meminta." Kata Galaxy.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang kau kerjakan, kita sudah lama tidak 'bermain'." Katanya. Galaxy hanya membuat senyum palsu dan mengangguk.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Master.

Galaxy mengangguk. "Budak yang dijual malam ini sudah siap."

Master tersenyum sadis. "Dan bagaimana dengan pria itu?"

"Pria mana yang Master maksud?"

"Pria yang kuserahkan dalam pengawasanmu 8 tahun yang lalu. Yang selalu melawan seperti hewan liar. Apa dia sudah jinak?" Kata Master menjelaskan, tentunya yang dimaksud adalah Luhan.

Apa yang dikatakan Master mengenai Luhan sangat membuat Galaxy marah, bagaimana dia bisa menyamakan Luhan dengan hewan Liar. Tapi dia harus menahannya, karena kalau tidak rencananya pun akan gagal.

"Ya, pria itu merespon lebih baik." Galaxy berkata jujur, karena memang Luhan merespon dirinya dengan baik.

"Benarkah? Apa dia melawan?"

"Tentu saja awalnya dia melawan, tapi Anda tahu sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang lama. Lebih mudah dengan bantuan obat dan kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang energi." Galaxy berkata lagi, dia memang jujur.

"Hemm...sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka yang liar seperti dia." Master berkata agak kecewa. Memang, Luhan dipisahkan dengan budak yang lain karena 'keliarannya', tidak ada yang mau membeli budak liar. Tapi karena sekarang Luhan sudah lebih jinak, Master bersedia untuk menjualnya.

"Pastikan dia siap malam ini." Imbuh Master lagi. Galaxy mengangguk. Kemudian Master meninggalkannya.

Galaxy menghela nafas panjang, semoga dia berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Dia teringat satu minggu yang lalu, dia melihat dokumen mengenai Luhan lagi, siapa keluarganya, dari mana dia berasal, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Dia tidak mengira keluarga Luhan dulunya sangat dekat dengan keluarga teman kuliahnya, Oh Sehun. Galaxy menjadikan data ini sebagai dasar untuk menyusun rencananya. Rencanyanya akan berhasil, harus berhasil.

.

.

0o0

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Galaxy katakan padanya, pria yang akan membawanya pergi datang. Dia masih terikat di tempat tidur, dengan mata tertutup dan telanjang seperti biasanya.

"Hey slave, hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Kau akan pergi dari tempat ini dan bertemu dengan master yang baru." Salah satu dari mereka tertawa.

Mereka melepaskan ikatan di tangan Luhan dengan tempat tidur, kemudian memborgol lengan Luhan. Dia merasa dirinya diseret dari tempat tidur dan dipaksa berdiri. Dia tidak pernah berdiri selama beberapa waktu, ini membuatnya harus menjaga keseimbangan.

Salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan bisa mencium bau nafas yang menjijikkan dari orang ini. Tapi dia harus mengendalikan sikapnya, Galaxy menyuruhnya untuk tidak melawan sehingga melukai dirinya dan membuat rencana Galaxy gagal.

"Kau terlihat cantik kalau dilihat dari sini. Aku membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu ini berada dibawahku. Ah, mungkin aku akan bermain sebentar denganmu sebelum kau dijual."

Luhan hampir memukul orang ini, tapi untungnya pria yang lain mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bodoh! Master bilang kita harus segera membawanya ke tempat penjualan. Kau mau Master marah lagi padamu huh?"

Pria ini melepaskan jambakannya dan membiarkan Luhan tersungkur ke lantai kemudian pergi keluar.

Sementara pria yang menegur tadi mendekati Luhan. "Hey, berdirilah, kau masih bisa bergerak kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri pelan-pelan menggunakan kakinya, pertama-tama dia menggunakan dinding sebagai sandaran.

"Terimakasih" Kata Luhan.

"Untuk?"

"Mencegahnya melakukan itu." Kata Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku, kau tahu kan aku akan menjualmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu."

Pria itu kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan, karena mata Luhan masih ditutup.

Bagi Luhan rasanya cukup lama untuk sampai keluar dan mendengar isakkan budak-budak yang lain. Luhan agak terkejut saat merasakan kehangatan di sekeliling tubuhnya, dia menyadari itu adalah selimut. Rasanya cukup aneh karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mengenakan baju, bahkan saat dia tidur.

"Jangan sampai orang melihat _merchandise sebelum toko dibuka_ , jadi ini akan menutupimu selama perjalanan ke sana." Kata pria yang menggandengnya tadi. Luhan mengangguk.

Kemudian pria itu menggendong Luhan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Luhan mendengar suara mesin dinyalakan.

Beberapa jam perjalanan, mobil itu berhenti. Kemudian Luhan merasakan sebuah jarum suntik menembus kulitnya. Mereka memberikan obat kepada Luhan lagi.

"T-tunggu..." Kata Luhan sebelum orang ini menyuntikkan obatnya masuk.

"Tolong jangan lakukan, aku berjanji tidak akan melawan. Jangan menyuntikkan obat itu lagi, ku mohon." Luhan memohon.

Pria yang menyuntikkan obat itu melihat ke arah pria yang lainnya (yang memberikan selimut pada Luhan tadi). "Jangan dengarkan dia, kita harus menyuntikkan ini supaya dia tidak kabur. Kau tahu ini adalah prosedurnya. Bagaimana kita bisa percaya padanya?"

Pria yang diajak bicara kemudian menghela nafas. "Dia tidak melawan ketika di ruangan tadi kan? Lagi pula matanya tertutup dan tangannya diborgol, bagaimana dia akan melawan?"

"Dan kenapa kau peduli? Dia cuma budak. Apapun yang terjadi padanya itu bukan urusan kita."

Pria yang tadi menentang hanya diam saja. Dia sebenarnya merasa simpati pada Luhan. Dia juga pernah mengalami ini. Semua orang yang bekerja untuk Master pernah mengalami ini. Tapi baginya Luhan berbeda, dia tidak sepantasnya mengalami ini.

Dia kemudian mendekati Luhan dan berbisik padanya. "Maaf, tahan sebentar oke.."

Luhan merasakan cairan obat itu mengalir masuk ke aliran darahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia merasa pikirannya melayang dan nafasnya melambat, tanpa dia sadari dia tertidur.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Luhan's POV**

Saat aku tersadar, aku tak lagi berada di dalam mobil dan tidak diselimuti lagi. Aku bisa mendengar tangisan budak lain di sekitarku. Ku rasa ini adalah tempatnya.

Terdengar suara riuh dari kejauhan, mereka pasti sudah memulai acara lelangnya. Aku gemetar saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, mengambil salah satu dari kami. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa orang, tapi dari suara yang bisa ku dengar, kurasa semuanya laki-laki.

Setiap kali aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, aku takut aku akan menjadi yang selanjutnya. Mereka selalu melewatiku, aku berharap semoga mereka melupakanku dan tidak menjualku ke orang asing. Memang tempatku yang kemarin bukanlah tempat yang baik, tapi setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa di sana.

"Ini yang terakhir." Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, kemudian aku merasakan dia mendekat dan memegang tanganku. Aku mengenali suara ini, dia adalah pria baik yang tadi.

Dia menyuruhku berdiri dan menggandengku mendekati suara riuh tadi. Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Dia menyuruhku untuk berlutut.

"Hey, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" Aku bertanya.

"Hem? Tergantung, apa yang kau mau?"

"Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu?" Aku bertanya. Dia diam saja, aku tahu, mungkin dia seperti Galaxy, tidak ingin aku melihat wajahnya untuk keselamatannya.

Kemudian aku mendengarnya berdeham. "Baiklah, sebenarnya mereka juga akan melepaskan penutup matamu nanti, jadi bukan masalah kalau aku melepasnya sekarang."

Aku tersenyum, merasakan ikatan di belakang kepalaku dilepas perlahan tapi aku masih menutup mataku, meskipun ikatannya sudah dilepas. Mereka sudah menutup mataku selama 8 tahun, apa aku masih bisa melihat? 8 tahun waktu yang sangat lama untuk menutup mata.

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pandanganku jelas dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Di depan aku melihat sebuah panggung, ku rasa aku ada di back stage. Kemudian aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat pria ini.

Dia memiliki rambut pendek berponi, matanya tajam tapi ada lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Jujur, dia sangat mengesankan.

"Wajahmu tidak seburuk yang ku bayangkan." Aku berkata.

"Hahaha, semua bilang aku ini memang tampan."

"Namaku Luhan. Dan kau?" Aku berkenalan, apa sebenarnya yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku seperti ini?

"Tao."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melihat ke arah panggung. Budak yang dilelang sudah dibeli. Dan ku rasa sekarang adalah giliranku.

"Senang mengenalmu, Tao." Aku berkata dan pria yang lain menyeretku ke panggung. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku dibutakan oleh sinar spotlight yang sangat terang, spontan aku menutup mataku lagi. Aku bisa mendengar keriuhan penonton. Kemudian aku mendengar mereka mulai menyebutkan harga. Hampir saja aku terjual dengan harga 99 juta won. Tapi seorang pria berteriak menyebutkan nominal 100 juta won. Jadi diriku ini seharga 100 juta won?

Kemudian aku ditarik masuk ke dalam lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa membuka mataku dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, ini selimut. Aku berhadapan dengan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam.

Dia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mataku dan melihatku dengan cermat. Sepertinya pria ini sangat familiar, kilasan memori berlarian masuk dalam pikiranku. Dia membuatku terkejut saat mulutnya melantunkan namaku.

Master baruku ini adalah orang kedua yang memanggilku dengan namaku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Siapa dia?

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Sehun's POV**

Aku melihat Luhan menatapku bingung. Sebelum aku sempat menghentikan pria yang mengenakan masker tadi menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Luhan, tentu saja aku marah, tapi aku menahannya. Tubuh Luhan seolah kehilangan daya dan dia jatuh pingsan di pelukanku.

"Untuk apa ini? Apa ini akan menyakitinya?" Aku bertanya.

"Jangan khawatir Tuan, ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga supaya dia tidak melawan. Tidak akan menyakiti subjek, jadi bisa dipastikan benda yang anda beli tidak cacat. Kalau pun benda ini cacat, kami bisa mengembalikan uang Anda sepenuhnya."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Dia menyebut Luhan sebagai benda? Dan bisa dikembalikan kalau cacat. Apa-apaan ini? Aku ingin menghajarnya, tapi aku menahan agar tidak terjadi keributan.

"Hem, sebaiknya dia tidak terluka." Aku memperingatkan.

Aku menggendong Luhan (bridal style) ke mobilku, dan Chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku dan Luhan. Aku merebahkannya di kursi belakang dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku meminta Chanyeol untuk mengemudi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung?" Aku menggumam pelan dan mengelus rambutnya.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Sehun's POV**

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku tidak percaya aku membeli budak seperti aku membeli kucing atau anjing.

Aku membeli seorang manusia, hidup, dan bisa bernafas.

MANUSIA!

Bukan cuma manusia biasa, dia adalah Xiao Lu Han. Temanku sejak kecil sampai aku tidak mendengar kabar lagi darinya saat usiaku 8 tahun. Anak lelaki yang selalu bermain denganku sepulang sekolah, dia selalu merawatku karena dia 4 tahun lebih tua dariku. Orang tuanya selalu menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri, mereka selalu membiarkanku menginap di apartemennya saat orang tuaku sedang di luar kota. Yang mana aku tahu mereka meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu.

Donghae akan membunuhku saat dia tahu aku membeli budak. Orang tuaku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ini benar-benar bencana besar.

Dia memang menarik perhatianku, mungkin itu karena aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau penampakannya sangat mengagumkan. Aku merasa aku mesum sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak lebih baik dari orang-orang di tempat lelang tadi.

Ah sial! Aku sama buruknya dengan mereka!

"Tidak kau tidak begitu, Sehun." Chanyeol berkata.

Mataku langsung tertuju kepadanya. Dia sedang fokus menyetir, bagaimana dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. "Huh?"

"Kau tidak sama dengan orang-orang tadi. Satu-satunya alasan kau membelinya adalah karena kau mengenalnya dan ingin membantunya. Kau tidak salah sama sekali." Katanya.

Aku merasa bingung, kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia sepertinya menyadari hal itu dan berkata.

"Kau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi Sehun." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Aku tersadar dan menepuk jidatku. Sial, sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan kewarasanku.

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di rumah. Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di sana. Aku dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, tentu saja aku meninggalkan Luhan di sana dulu. Dia masih telanjang, ya walaupun dia mengenakan selimut, tapi aku tidak ingin mereka melihatnya. Apa aku terlalu protective?

"Kalian kembali, yey!" Kata Baekhyun saat kami masuk ke ruang tamu, tentunya yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol.

Mereka semua duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan kami, penjelasanku lebih tepatnya. "Apa kalian ingat dengan anak yang selalu bermain bersamaku dulu?"

"Anak dari keluarga Xiao yang dibunuh 12 tahun yang lalu?" Kyungsoo berkata. Aku mengiyakan.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan. Ada apa dengannya?" Kai bertanya, dia terlihat serius.

"Jadi, tempat yang aku dan Chanyeol datangi tadi adalah arena perlelangan budak."

"WHAT?" Kai berteriak tidak percaya. Yang lain hanya bereaksi dengan membuka mata lebar atau menganga.

"Kemudian...aku berakhir dengan membeli budak."

Baekhyun tersedak oleh susu yang dia teguk.

"Dan budak itu adalah pria yang sama yang kalian semua, kecuali Baekhyun, ingat 12 tahun yang lalu...dia adalah Luhan." Aku berkata lagi.

Baekhyun tersedak lebih heboh, mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, dan kai, dia tertawa sepuasnya.

"Hahahahahahahha..b-biarku luruskan. Kau pergi ke arena lelang budak, membeli seorang budak dan kebetulan budak yang kau beli adalah Luhan? Hahahahahhahahahaha." Kai tertawa lebih keras.

"Ya."

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali ke dunia ini dan berkata "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang seperti ini Sehun."

Kai tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini! Aku hanya melihatnya dilelang dan akan jatuh ke tangan seorang pria yang entah siapa, apa dia memiliki maksud baik, atau akan menggunakan Luhan sebagai pemuas nafsu birahinya. Aku tidak ingin dia jatuh ke tangan orang yang jahat."

Baekhyun berhasil menenangkan dirinya setelah tersedak. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di dalam mobil, dia masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan...emm...dia..emm..tidak memiliki baju untuk dikenakan."

"Sehun! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya disana! Dia bisa sakit. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Wajahku terasa panas. Kai tertawa lagi.

"Awww...aku tahu, dia pasti sangat seksi bukan?" Tanya Kai menggerakkan alisnya naik-turun. Wajahku semakin panas, sekarang menyebar ke telinga.

"Apa harus aku yang membawanya masuk?" Kata Kai.

Aku langsung berdiri dan "JANGAN PERNAH BERANI MENYENTUHNYA! ATAU-"

Kai tertawa, kali ini dia terguling ke lantai memegangi perutnya. Aku baru sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Jadi aku memilih untuk pergi keluar untuk membawa Luhan masuk. Aku berani bertaruh, wajahku pasti seperti dicat merah sekarang.

Aku membenahi selimutnya, menutup tubuhnya dengan sangat rapat dan hanya menyisakan wajahnya saja yang bisa tereskpose. Aku menggendongnya (bridal style) dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Saat mereka melihatku masuk menggendong Luhan. Mereka sepertinya 'tersihir' oleh kecantikan Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol yang tadi sudah melihatnya pun larut dalam sihir yang secara tidak langsung Luhan ciptakan.

Mata mereka terus melekat padaku (pada Luhan lebih tepatnya) sampai aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Untung saja manusia tidak bisa melihat tembus pandang, kalau bisa, aku tidak tahu apa mereka akan tahan untuk tidak menggagahi Luhan saat ini juga. Aku merebahkan Luhan di tempat tidurku, dan untuk sementara hanya menyelimutinya.

Aku melepas sebuah kalung yang ada di lehernya. Menyibakkan poninya ke samping. Memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutup, dia sangat mengagumkan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. "Adorable" hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari mulutku.

Aku mengecup dahinya sebelum aku keluar. Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? mungkin. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikinya lagi.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Luhan's POV**

Aku perlahan membuka mata dan silau matahari menerpa mataku.

Tunggu...

Matahari?

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar dan bangun. Aku berada di dalam kamar yang cukup besar, semuanya bercat putih. Setiap properti didalamnya pun berwarna putih. Apa aku sudah mati?

Tidak.

Aku ingat sudah terbeli semalam. Apakah rencana Galaxy berhasil? Ku rasa iya, karena sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di kamar itu lagi.

Aku melihat ke samping kanan, ada jendela yang cukup lebar di sana. Pemandangan di luar cukup cerah, aku bisa melihat rumput, pohon, dan langit biru cerah.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 12 tahun, aku melihat dunia.

Aku menyingkirkan selimut di atas tubuhku. Yup! Aku masih telanjang. Bukan hal baru.

Ku rasa masterku yang baru memang kaya. Dia membeli budak seharga 100 Juta won, angka yang cukup fantastis menurutku.

Siapa dia? Aku ingat dia memanggil namaku tadi malam, tapi tidak jelas bagaimana wajahnya (karena pengaruh obat). Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri, cukup terkejut karena master tidak mengikatku di ranjang. Tidakkah dia takut aku akan lari dan melapor polisi?

Aku berjalan ke sekeliling, mencari tahu siapa pemilik kamar ini. Komputernya menyala, tapi ini terkunci, ada tulisan "Sehun", mungkin itu namanya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke meja di sampingnya, sebuah foto dalam sebuah frame putih. Rambutnya hitam, tatapan matanya sangat tajam, dagunya berbentuk V, dan tubuhnya cukup atletis. Dia bersama dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya, mungkin ini kakaknya. Apa dia seusiaku?

Aku kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar pintu dibuka. Aku melihat pria yang ada di foto tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. WOW. Wujud aslinya jauh lebih mengagumkan, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya dan sepertinya aku merasa pipiku memerah. (Baru pertama kali selama 12 tahun melihat wajah seseorang seperti Sehun).

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya melihat ke arahnya, sepertinya dia sedikit nervouse. Kemudian dia mendekat dan menyodorkan baju.

"Aku membelikanmu baju ganti, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini muat." Dia berkata.

"Apa kau orang yang membeliku, master?" Aku menatapnya, ada semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Imut sekali. Kemudian dia mengangguk dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia cukup aneh untuk seorang master. Biasanya master tidak masalah melihat 'merchandise'nya berbaju atau tidak. Kalau dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku, kenapa dia membeliku?

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mereka menyuntikmu sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya."

Aku cukup terkejut dengan yang dia katakan. Dia mencoba menghentikan mereka? Ku rasa Galaxy benar-benar menemukan master yang baik.

"M-master, kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan master."

Kali ini giliran dia yang terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Kau tidak ingat hyung?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Mengingat apa? Dan kenapa master memanggilku 'hyung'?"

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Dan namamu Xiao Lu Han, kita adalah teman sewaktu kecil."

Sewaktu kecil?

Potongan kejadian memasuki pikiranku lagi, semuanya tidak jelas untuk dapat diartikan sebagai sebuah ingatan.

Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku, rasa sakit itu. Siapa aku? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi temanku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Ugh! Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan kehangatan, bukan selimut, tapi ini pelukan. Dia memelukku.

"M-master..."

"Ssshhhhh...tenanglah, aku tahu kau pasti merasa bingung hyung." Dia terus memelukku erat. Aku tidak pernah dipeluk seperti ini, Galaxy pun tidak pernah memelukku, dia hanya mengusap pundak atau rambut untuk menenangkanku.

Pelukkannya sangat hangat, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tidak keberatan memiliki master seperti dia. Dia mengusap rambutku, kemudian melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu nanti hyung. Sekarang mandilah, buat dirimu lebih nyaman." Dia berkata dan mengecup keningku.

"Yes, master."

"Jangan panggil 'master'."

"Baik, master."

"Kenapa kau terus memanggiku 'master' hyung?"

"Karena aku adalah budak yang master beli, sudah sepantasnya aku memanggil master 'master'. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan baju, karena budak hanya digunakan untuk pelampiasan seks. Dan master tidak perlu memberiku makan dengan layak, cukup berikan aku makanan yang cukup untuk membuatku tetap hidup. Master juga bisa menghukumku jika aku melakukan kesalahan, juga bisa menutup mataku. Mengikatku di tem-"

"Hyung.." Dia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, kau adalah manusia, dan orang berhak untuk diperlakukan baik dan dihormati!" Kata Sehun, dia agak bersungut. Kau masih sangat polos Sehun.

"Bukankah kau membeliku untuk menjadikanku budak seks master?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu hyung, aku melakukannya karena kau akan dibeli oleh orang tua mesum. Ada banyak yang menawarmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu!" Kata Sehun.

Aku benar-benar terkejut, dia sungguh melakukannya untuk menyelamatkanku. Ku rasa dia orang yang sangat baik.

"Berapa lama ini terjadi hyung? Apa orang-orang biadab itu menyentuhmu?"

Aku merasa kurang nyaman mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku. "Mereka selalu menyentuhku, master."

Aku mendengar Sehun mengumpat. "Beraninya mereka. Dan kumohon hyung, berhentilah memanggilku 'master'!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mandilah hyung, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Dia berkata dan pergi keluar.

.

.

0o0

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Satu minggu kemudian, Donghae tahu mengenai Luhan, dan dia tidak marah sama sekali. Bagaimana dia marah? Luhan dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tentunya awalnya dia marah karena Sehun pergi dan terlibat hal semacam itu, tapi itu bukan masalah lagi.

Ayah dan ibu Sehun juga tahu, dan sama dengan Donghae, mereka tidak marah. Mereka sangat senang bisa menemukan Luhan, yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Mengijinkan Luhan tinggal bersama mereka. Karena perusahaan ayah Luhan diambil alih oleh ayah Sehun. Sehingga secara otomatis Luhan berhak menerima itu.

Luhan, dia sudah cukup dekat dengan anak-anak yang lain, tapi dia selalu menempel pada Sehun seolah tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Sehun pun begitu. Kai selalu menertawakannya, karena sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun.

Luhan masih memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'master', tapi hanya disaat mereka berdua saja. Itu adalah kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Karena Luhan menolak untuk tidak memanggil Sehun master, akhirnya Sehun mengijinkan Luhan memanggilnya 'master' disaat-saat tertentu, bukan di depan semua orang.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sehun saat dia memasuki kamar Luhan. Kamarnya remang, Sehun berusaha meraba saklar lampu.

"Please, don't turn it on, Master." Luhan berkata.

"But I can't see clearly, hyung." Kata Sehun sambil memicingkan matanya mencari dimana Luhan berada. Kemampuan indra perasa Luhan yang sangat tajam, membuatnya bisa seolah melihat walaupun dengan cahaya minim.

"You don't have to see, just feel me." Kata namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sehun saat Sehun masuk tadi sambil memeluknya dari belakang, meraba dada bidangnya.

"H-hyung.." Sehun terkejut sekaligus berdebar karena Luhan meraba area yang cukup sensitif untuknya.

 **Sehun's POV**

Jantungku berdebar cepat, ' _God, I can't hold it anymore!_ '

Dadanya yang naik turun saat bernafas membuatku semakin terangsang. ' _I want him._ '

Aku memegang tangannya dan berbalik ke arahnya. Dia...telanjang.

Aku semakin terkejut dan merasakan pipiku sangat panas. Wajahnya bersemu merah, tubuhnya sangat seksi, tidak terlalu kurus, tapi cukup berotot. ' _Tidak, tidak, kontrol dirimu Sehun!_ '

"Master.." Suaranya mendesah, Crap! Apa yang dia lakukan?

Tanpa sadar dia mengajakku ke tempat tidur.

"Please, I'm waiting, Mmasster.."

"Please, I'm a good boy, Sehun-nim.."

Aku menelan ludah, apa ini benar-benar terjadi?

' _God, i'm not sure I can control myself this time._ '

"Tidak.." Aku berkata dan mencoba menarik nafas dalam. Tiba-tiba Luhan menunduk, dia terlihat murung.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Kataku, mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku melakukan suatu hal yang membuat master marah padaku?" Luhan berkata, air matanya mengalir ke pipinya.

Dia membuatku semakin terkejut.

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak hyung. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kataku mendekati kemudian mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan tanganku.

Air mata mengalir lebih deras, aku merasa khawatir. Jantungku berdetak 120 kali per menit.

"I'm not a good boy..Aku membuat master marah, Luhan is a bad boy..." Luhan berkata, memlihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa sakit.

"Sshhh, tidak, tidak, aku tidak marah hyung. You're not a bad boy, you didn't do anything wrong. Its alright. You're good, very good boy." Aku berkata, memeluk dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tanganku. Dia terisak kemudian melihat padaku.

"I'm a good boy?" Tanya Luhan. Aku mengangguk.

"Yes, very good good boy." Aku meyakinkannya. Rasanya aneh berkata seperti ini, seolah dia adalah budakku. Tapi jika ini membuatnya senang, aku akan mengikuti apa yang sedang dia mainkan.

"I'm Master's good boy." Kata Luhan. Kenapa dia terus memperlakukanku sebagai masternya?

"Xiao Lu, why would you ever think that you were bad?" Aku bertanya.

"If I'm not bad, then why Master never touch me?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Pikiranku melayang dan menjadi tidak rasional. Apa yang dia katakan benar-benar membuatku melampaui batas.

Aku menghapus air matanya lagi, dan mengecup matanya satu per satu.

"Apa kau sungguh menginginkannya?"

Dia mengangguk. "Yes, master."

"Baiklah." Kataku dan mencium bibirnya, menggerayangi tubuhnya yang sedari tadi telanjang. Bergerak naik dan bermain dengan putingnya. Dia mengeluarkan desahan yang membuatku semakin ingin mempraktikkan foreplay lain. Aku memang belum pernah melakukan seks, tapi naluriku ini mengerti benar apa yang harus dilakukan.

Aku melumat bibirnya, menggigitnya pelan membuat dia membuka mulutnya. Memasukkan lidahku dan mengeksplore seluruh rongga mulut seolah menghitung jumlah giginya. Luhan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Aku menggodanya sedikit, dia mulai menepuk lenganku. Merasa sudah cukup, aku melepaskan ciumanku, dia spontan terengah untuk memperoleh udara.

"M-master, bagaimana k-kau...bisa melakukan-nya selama itu?" Luhan bertanya, dia masih terbata dan sesekali mengambil nafas. Aku tersenyum dan menggerakkan jari telunjuk kananku ke pipinya.

"I take deeper breath." Aku menjawab, melepas dan melemparkan pakaian ku ke lantai. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kemudian mulai mengisap beberapa titik di lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang mungkin terlontar dari mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat karyaku. Perlahan aku turun ke perutnya, mengecup sepelan yang aku bisa. Aku bisa merasakan otot perutnya menegang pada setiap kecupanku. Dia masih menggigit bibirnya. Apa orang yang menyekapnya dulu melarangnya untuk mendesah?

"Kau diijinkan untuk mendesah, atau berkata apapun sesukamu." Aku berkata dengan nada peritah. Dia cukup terkejut. Jadi benar, mereka melarangnya untuk bersuara saat bercinta.

"Yes, master."

"Good boy." Aku tersenyum menikmati peranku. Kembali meraup bibir merahnya, menggigitnya sampai aku merasakan rasa besi. Melumatnya sampai darah tidak lagi keluar. Aku mengecup dagu, leher, dan berhenti di dadanya. Memainkan lidahku di atas putingnya, dan sesekali menggigitnya. Dia kembali tersentak dan mendesahkan namaku. "Nggghh...Se-hun."

"Said it out loud boy!"

"Yessshhh...m-master."

Aku melihat penisnya sudah ereksi. "Aku masih melakukan foreplay, dan kau sudah tegang huh?" Aku menggodanya dengan menyentuhkan jari telunjukku sangat pelan ke ujung penisnya sampai pangkal. Dia menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibir.

"I'm sorry master. They've never done this before..mnnh..." Dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

"Good then. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"I want you to take care of 'me' master.." Kata Luhan.

"Pleasure, boy." Kataku dan menjilat ujung penisnya yang berdiri penuh. Memainkan lidahku di sekitarnya.

"M-master, plea..AHHH!" Teriaknya saat aku meremas penisnya.

Aku berpindah ke bibirnya, melumatnya dengan cukup kasar. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya semakin cepat saat aku menekan penisnya maju-mundur dengan pahaku sambil terus melumat bibirnya.

Perlahan aku menempatkan kakinya ke pinggangku. Kedua tanganku memegang bokongnya dan meremasnya lebar, aku bisa melihat hole berwarna pink disana. Aku menggodanya lagi dengan menyentuhkan ujung penisku di gerbang hole itu.

"Nghh, master..Please..."

"Please' what boy? Said it clearly!" Aku berkata dan menampar pantatnya.

"Please..I want your almighty dick deep inside of me!"

"Good boy, all you have to do is ask. And I'll do what you want." Aku mengecup bibirnya, dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Aku memasukkannya perlahan, dia masih cukup ketat. Remasan dinding hole-nya membuatku mendesah. "Ahh...ngghh.."

"M-master..you're so big and hot. Mmnnnhh." Luhan berkata, air matanya mengalir. Aku akui, punyaku memang besar. Jadi dia tidak pernah merasakan yang sebesar ini huh? Aku tersenyum puas. Menggigit bibirku, karena semakin aku memaksa masuk, semakin ketat dan basah.

Aku memulai dengan gerakan perlahan, kakinya mencengkram pinggangku dengan kuat. "Ahh, master...FUCK!" Dia berteriak dan tubuhnya melengkung penuh kenikmatan saat aku mengenai prostatnya.

Aku mempercepat gerakan dan terus menumbuk titik itu. Teriakkannya menggema di dalam ruangan, membuatku semakin terangsang. Untung saja, tidak ada siapapun di rumah.

"Nghh..ahh..m-master, may i c-cum?" Dia berkata dan remasan dinding hole-nya semakin kuat. Aku buru-buru meremas penisnya. Menahannya untuk melepaskan zat lengketnya sekarang.

"No! We'll do it together. Just wait!" Aku berkata, alisnya mengernyit, berusaha menahan untuk tidak orgasme sebelum ku ijinkan.

Aku menumbuk prostatnya lebih cepat dan kuat. Remasan dindingnya semakin membuatku memuncah. ' _Hampir, hampir!_ ' aku menumbuknya sekuat mungkin.

"M-MASTER! Ahhhhh! I CAN'T HOLD IT! Sehuuuuunn-aahhh." Dia melepaskan cairan kentalnya ke tanganku.

"Me too!" Dengan tumbukkan terakhir aku mendesah dan melepaskan zat panasku di dalam hole-nya. Menariknya keluar dan berbaring di sampingnya. Kami berdua terengah-engah setelah orgasme.

Aku mendekapnya erat, dia bernafas di leherku. "I love you.." Kataku dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

"I love you too, master." Dia berkata dan masih mengatur nafas. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dadaku basah. Aku spontan melihat apa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau menangis hyung?" tanyaku dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi dia menolak untuk dilepas.

"Ngh-" Dia masih menangis dan mempererat pelukannya. Aku kembali memeluk dan menenangkannya, mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Tell me, would you?"

Dia terisak, air matanya masih mengalir membasahi dadaku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Gomawo-" Dia berucap di tengah isakkannya.

"Gomawo, aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia seperti ini. Thankyou, thankyou so much Master."

Dia terus menangis, aku membiarkannya. Aku ingin dia melampiaskan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia sudah lama menderita. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

"Don't leave me..Aku takut, Master akan mencampakkanku." Dia terisak lagi.

"I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be here, always be here." Kataku dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya berulang kali, aku ingin dia tahu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Calm down hyung.." Aku menenangkannya lagi dan lagi. Aku bisa merasakan dia berhenti menangis, hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali terdengar, nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Take a rest..I love you Xiao Lu.." Aku berbisik padanya. Dan kami berdua terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **O0O/END/O0O**

 **A/N: Thankyou for reading my one shoot Hunhan story. Aku akan sangat senang kalau reader-nim semuanya bersedia mereview cerita ini, apa kalian menyukainya? Ada yang bisa menebak siapa Galaxy? Sudah sangat jelas menurutku. kkkkkkkk.**

 **Bye (\^.^/) sampai jumpa...**


End file.
